Dark Sunset
by QuinnCullen
Summary: DESPUES DE AMANECER-Todos sabemos que la historia no acaba en Amanecer.Bella y Edward han hecho una familia y son felices pero una enfermedad,lobos y una venganza no cobrada podrian arruinar la vida que tienen
1. Vida Perfecta

**Dark Sunset-Capitulo 1**

Vida perfecta

Bella PVO:

El sol empezo a colarse por la ventana de nuestra habitacion, Edward estaba abrazado de mi, prometimos ver juntos el amanecer antes de que Nessie despertara.  
Poco a poco fue adentrandose a nuestra habitacion hasta que estuvimos debajo del como lo predijo Alice era uno de los pocos dias en el que en Forks habia sol.  
Ya cuviertos de la luz del sol pude apreciar lo guapo que se veia Edward bajo ella.  
Su piel igual que la mia, que pareciera que estuvieran incrustados diamantes,empezo a resplandecer; aun con toda la eternidad por delante no podia acostumbrarme a su belleza.  
Aunque el me repitiera una y mil veces que el no era gran cosa;si no que insistia en que yo era una diosa,correccion:su diosa; con o sin la luz del sol.  
Nos duchamos,habito que estuvo con nosotros siempre que ni la vampirizacion(como me gusta llamarle)puede quitar;nos vestimos y esperamos a que nuestra hija se despertara.  
Lentamente Nessie se fue desperezando hasta que consiguio despertarse primero que hizo al advertir que nosotros estabamos en su habitacion fue saltar a nuestros brazos,llenarnos la cara con besos y decir:Buenos dias Papi,Buenos dias Mami.  
Amaba cuando mi hija me daba los buenos dias con su efisividad unica y especial.  
Asi que lo unico que respondi fue:Buenos dias,mi pequeña pateadora.  
Siempre que tenia la oportunidad la llamaba asi , me encantaba.  
Edward la saludo dandole un beso en la frente y dijo:Buen dia, Nessie.  
Nessie tomo su desayuno y le avisamos que iriamos donde sus abuelos.  
Saltando de alegria Nessie se fue a alistar.  
En el tiempo que nos sobro : primero lave y seque los platos ante la atenta mirada de Edward.  
Despues de ello nos dispusimos esperar a Nessie viendo TV aunque mas bien nos mirabamos el uno al otro dandonos besitos ,ya que Rennesme estaba queria que nos viera en una situacion comprometedora.  
Hicimos una carrera en la que claramente dejamos ganar a Nessie era gratificante ver su cara llena de emocion al saber que gano .  
Asi que con estos animos que llegaban hasta el cielo por tanta alegria, entramos a la casa de los Cullen;que tambien era nuestra casa ya que dije es de los Cullen y nosotros ,lo somos.  
Jacob como siempre fiel a su costumbre llego a las 10(nosotros habiamos llegado a las 8:36)  
Nessie aun seguia pensando al parecer que la iban a medir como lo hacian antes pero tras saber de la existencia de Nahuel nos dejamos de preocupar por las medidas.  
Lo que no sabiamos fue lo mala que fue esa decision...


	2. Pasándose de la raya

Pasándose de la raya-.

Bella PVO:

1..2..3.. recuento …1…2…3

Jacob es una buena persona

1..2..3…Jacob juega con Nessie…Jacob la entretiene y yo no formo parte de eso.

Por dios soy su madre después de todo no me puede excluir de algo tan importante.

Jacob llevo a Nessie a la playa…..sin mi permiso

Era la primera vez que Nessie iba a la playa quería estar ahí para presenciar el momento, no es que este obsesionada con tomarle fotos a Nessie como Alice, pero es que crece muy rápido…y no puedo evitarlo….y Jacob me esta robando la atención de mi hija.

Solo habíamos dejado a Nessie a solas con Jacob por unos minutos y se la lleva.

FLASHBACK

Llegamos a la casa Cullen y Jake fiel a su costumbre llego a las 10 .

Bella ven con nosotras será divertido- insistió una vez mas Alice para que vaya con ella y Rose de compras. A comprarle algo a Nessie, amo a mi hija pero en algo se parece a mi, no le gusta que le den muchos regalos. Hoy era un día _normal_ por así decirlo. No había cumpleaños, aniversarios o algún otro motivo para celebrar. Pero Alice es tan …Alice.

A Nessie le encantara ya veras- volvió a insistir Alice.

Emmet nos llevara y bueno Jasper cargara las bolsas- me informo Rose

Jasper cargando nuestras compras , seria divertido. Pero eso no se compara por el precio a pagar por ir con ellas de compras.

Ustedes son lo bastantes fuertes para llevar las bolsas-replico Jasper

Alice le envió una mirada asesina y agrego-Emmet también va a cargarlas .

Emmet que todo este tiempo estaba riéndose, paro y se puso casi _serio._

Porque yo, si ya las voy a llevar- se quejo Emmet .

Rosalie lo silencio con una de sus miradas y como siempre ellos cedieron ante sus esposas, me daban lastima.

Edward se estaba riendo, pensé que estaba con Nessie.

Edward, ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

Esta con Jacob –sorpresivamente fue Alice la que me pude evitar ver la cara de fastidio de Rose.

Rosalie seguro viendo que seguía sin comprender, termino de explicarme:

No íbamos a preparar un regalo sorpresa para Nessie si ella esta aquí-me explico.

Alice seguía con una cara de "es totalmente obvio". Seguimos con la discusión hasta que Alice tuvo una visión.

Empezó a dar saltitos y Edward me dijo: ire contigo, no te preocupes.

Me había visto accediendo a ir de compras con ellas. Di un fuerte y largo suspiro y asentí.

Bien, ¿Quién se quedara con Nessie?- dije en un ultimo y lastimoso intento de salvarme de las compras. Esta claro que hay que tachar a Carlisle que esta en el hospital y Esme a tenido que viajar a Seattle porque quería conseguir un jarrón de colección.

No te preocupes estoy segura que el perro se quedara cuidándola encantado-respondio Rose y supe lo poco que le agradaba la idea. Aunque la relación entre Jacob y Rosalie había mejorado , no era mucho que digamos.

Volví a suspirar y oficialmente me di por vencida.

Se lo diré a Jacob-les dije mientras me encaminaba hacia el bosque en busca de Jacob y Nessie.

5,10,15 minutos; imposible soy un vampiro debería de haberlos encontrado rápidamente pero no no estaban aquí . Edwards preocupado vino y me ayudo a buscarlos , como nos demoramos Alice,Jasper,Rose y Emmet también vinieron y efectivamente no estaban. Regresamos a casa y nos pusimos a pensar donde podrían estar?

Hasta allí todo iba bien hasta que fui a la cocina por mi celular , no puede ser que sea la única que tenga el numero de Jacob, y ahí me encontré con una nota :

Bella :

He llevado a Nessie a la playa, volveremos pronto –Jake

FINDELFLASHBACK

Que se joda, no contesta- grito Rosalie -Vamos a la reserva YA!-concluyo

Aunque nuestras relaciones con los Quileutes habían mejorado desde la imprimación de Jacob y la 'lucha' con los Vulturi, aun se mostraban desconfiados con nosotros así que aun sigue en pie el tratado.

Pero esta era una excepción. Se había llevado a mi hija sin mi consentimiento, claro que iríamos por ella o a lo menos yo lo haría.

Ante mi propuesta de ir yo sola a la reserva al principio se negaron poniendo escusas como: Es peligroso , soy un vampiro, soy fuerte.

Después de constantes discusiones decidimos por el bien de Nessie no perder tiempo y me dejaron ir sola.

Subí al auto y arranque. Esto era el colmo, Jacob se había estado pasando de la raya desde hace un tiempo pero esto sobrepasa todo lo demá .Esto no se lo perdonare.


End file.
